


Rational laughter

by NarcissisticAsshole



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, The Nether (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissisticAsshole/pseuds/NarcissisticAsshole
Summary: He was bleeding.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Rational laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Aka: in which i can't decide whether to write angst or fluff and finally decide to do both.
> 
> So this is the result of an inpulse i had a while ago, and i think it turned out really good, which is the reason for why i decided to post it! 
> 
> Honestly, i've been trying to write something about these guys, but i just didn't like anything until i wrote this and was like: "Thats it im done editing this thing just post it god damn it"
> 
> Also i really aint sure if i should put any warning?? Bcs there is implied violence and mabye just a tad bit of description but besides that... aww who cares ill put it just in case.
> 
> Btw sorry 4 long text! Hope u enjoy!

He was bleeding. 

He was barely awake at that point, but the memory of a sharp pain in his chest made him regain consciousness, even though he was too aware that it wouldn’t last long if he didn’t do something soon.

He began to feel as if he was flying, even though the rational part of himself tried to remind him that he was in fact laying on the unnaturally hot stone floor of the fortress.

And then he was cold. The pain from before turned into a numb feeling of indifference, and his mind began to focus on little details of past events, such as Dream’s tone when he said his name on manhunts, or the mad glint in his eyes that he managed to catch every once in a while.

He faintly chuckled when he began to remember dumb expressions, words, acts… all of it, as if he was experiencing it for the first time.

Every other noise but the sound of his own breathing felt blurry, or rather… distant. He heard a person's voice scream his name, and a part of it managed to catch his attention.

Or rather, a word:

George.

Oh.

Right.

His name.

He was George.

His name was George.

In a moment of realization, he tried to stand up, only managing to inflict further pain into himself by opening his wound wider than it should be. He winced at the sudden feeling of loss, and glanced at where his friends where fighting, just a few steps away from him.

He could feel the blood leaving his body, an ever constant reminder of his failure a few minutes ago, abandoning his friend to Dream’s clutches in a desperate attempt to make it out of the underworld alive.

Sapnap was barely blocking Dreams attacks, and it was only a matter of time before something happened and the masked man’s sword went through his chest.

George knew more than enough about that, being a victim of the act himself. The thought of Sapnap ending the same way as himself sent shivers down his spine, and he quickly formulated a plan to stop those events from taking place.

Noticing the other two weren’t paying attention to him, he slowly crawled in their direction, using his hands to move forward since he could find no other way to do so.

He knew for a fact that it wouldn’t be long before he bled out, and he was more than aware that he only had a few seconds to act before the creeping coldness took control of his body and turned him numb.

When he figured that if he moved any closer to the duo they would realise he was there, he attempted to stand up with his legs, only doing so after some attempts.

Then, it was a matter of seconds. He was going to fall again, since his body was currently too weak to stand still for more than a few seconds. The question was: where?

The answer was easy.

With both of his hands, in a last effort to help his friend Sapnap he pushed Dream over the edge together with himself, only hearing someone scream his name before his senses betrayed him and he was deaf again.

And suddenly, he was all too aware of his freezing state.

But everything around himself was hot- too hot. He burned, cold and flaming at the same time.

Everything went black.

\-------------------------

He opened his eyes.

His body felt normal, the wound in his chest long since disappeared and the lava around him gone, though he could still feel traces of his past state in his memories.

Sitting down on the grass, he noticed the lack of weight in his chest, and he looked down to realise his armor was gone together with his diamond sword. Despite knowing about his item’s fate, he could never hope but wake up and still have his chestplate and weapon with himself.

Next to him was Dream, who barely moved a muscle, probably because the feeling of the fire engulfing him was still recent. He knew the state, though he couldn’t say he was very fond of it.

His companion suddenly opened his eyes and stared at George with an unreadable expression.

“You bastard! I thought i’d already killed you!”

He instantly remembered how to breathe, and let the stiffness on his body loose before laughing out loud for what seemed like the first time in forever.

“Well, i guess you should have double checked!”

“Who does that? Besides, how was i supposed to know you were somehow still alive enough to throw me into the pit of lava? Oh, i can’t believe i just lost because of you!”

He kept laughing upon hearing Dream’s tone, and uttered a few words before submerging into laughter yet again. His body felt like it was on fire again, but this time one that actually felt pleasant and wasn’t deadly.

“You’re such an idiot!”

It was merely a few playful words, and Dream soon followed with the laughing fit, which soon ended with him gasping for air after starting to wheeze in his usual manner.

“I can’t believe you guys just did that! I was about to kill him, George! I didn’t need you to interfere!”

He then noticed Sapnap was also there, though he was wearing an iron armor set and his sword was dangling on his back, showcasing the fact that he’s been the only one out of the three of them to survive the encounter and make it back.

George couldn’t really say he envied him, considering the lain it was to walk the whole way back to spawn from the portal.

“Sure, say that to screaming Sapnap from a few minutes ago, i’m sure he will agree with that statement”

Those words sent Dream back into a laughing fit, rendering his last attempts at calming down completely fruitless, and placing a playful frown on his armored friend’s face, before he too succumbed to laughter.

He laughed too, bearing a huge smile for everyone to see.

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHH so i actually suck at writing fluff? And like?? This is one of my first attempts so bare with me pls XD
> 
> Also, i might post more about the Dream Team, so yay!
> 
> AND congrats George on ur million subs!


End file.
